1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to banks for coins and the like, and particularly to a decorative coin bank which is inflatable for providing a visual indication of volume of coins stored therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Decorative coin banks, such as so-called “piggy banks” and the like, are typically formed from rigid opaque materials, such as ceramic, plastic, metal or the like. Despite their traditional usage for saving and storing coins, such banks have the drawback that there is no visual indication of how much money is stored therein. In order to determine, or even estimate, the value of coins saved in the bank, the bank must be opened, which may involve a mechanical process which is difficult for the typical child user. Thus, an inflatable coin bank addressing the aforementioned problems is desired.